


wait for me to come Home.

by arrowtomyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Harry is 26, I Tried, Lawyer!Harry, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Top!Harry, Toys, based on emotions, bottom!Louis, just a warning, little of angst, louis is 19, protective!harry, rentboy!louis, shy!Louis, so the smut tags, sorry i can't write all smutty works, there isn't as much smut as you think, ugh and other things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowtomyheart/pseuds/arrowtomyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Harry Styles - most prestige lawyer in London, who also happens to be lonely, spending his weekends with his best mates and colleagues. He kind of wants somebody in his life and he decides to have a little creature to fill the constant ache in his chest. On the day he ends up at cat shelter website and advertisement about “renting a pet” catches his eye, why have a pet for whole life? He could just try how it is, right? He gives it a go hoping to get nice, fluffy kitten, he rents one, but when it arrives its a total different pet than he thought he will get, when on his threshold stands a pretty, curvy, blue eyed boy, who happens to be his “pet”. Harry didn't  realize what he signed up for.</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry is well known lawyer and Louis is his rented pet.</p>
<p>Can he save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me to come Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! So here it is, yet another one shot. (out of two options i received this was requested the most, i have no clue why, but oh well...) The next one will be up too as it's the one i really, really want to write too :)
> 
> and BIG, BIG, BIG Thank you to my Beta [themelonlord](http://themelonlord.tumblr.com/) for editing my mess, it wouldn't be that good without her <3 all of the thanks to her too !!
> 
> Let me know what you think? I do this kind of work for the first time so no big expectations, yeah? :D
> 
> AND  
> of course non of this in any way is real or nor i know any of that irl. this is all made up. (like you don't know it already)
> 
> enjoy! xx

 

Harry Styles. Everyone knows who he is; everyone knows exactly what he does and why. They know how many cases he’s won, how many families he’s saved, how many criminals he’s put behind  bars or in public service, how many institutions or businesses he’s closed. He’s the most prestigious lawyer in London, you could call him celebrity, but he’s on a different level of fame.

Most of his days he spends in the office buried under the stacks of new cases. He loves his job, he loves to help people and that’s the main reason he studied law, to help those in need. But there is one thing that never leaves him, that one feeling he wakes up with and lives with every day. Loneliness. His three closest friends are there for him, but it’s not the same. This is different, at twenty-six it feels like he’s missing a part of his life; every time he sees any of his friends find their love it stings like an open bruise. Not that he isn’t happy for his friends, he is and wishes all the best for them, but he wants that too, he wants someone to love and take care of. There are days that he feels so desperate for it that it takes all his willpower to crawl out of the bed and show up at work when all he wants to do is sit in his pyjamas all day in front of the TV and sulk, eating his loneliness away with junk food.

He sighs, putting a stamp on yet another successful case. He picks up the next one and hears a soft knock on his door.

"Hey," he lifts his gaze to see Liam standing in the doorway. He’s one of his best mates. He’s got Liam to thank for his job; if it wasn’t for him Harry wouldn’t be this successful. Liam is the one who pushed him further when he felt like he couldn’t anymore, he was the one who helped to set his goals; he owes Liam everything. He is good friend too, outside the office and in, he is one of the few he would go to for advice, he could show up at the man’s doorstep late at night and Liam would be ready to listen. He’s thankful to have a friend like Liam.

"Hi, what’s up?" Harry asks closing the document in front of him and leaning back in his seat, all attention on his mate.

"I'm going out for lunch, you want to join?" Liam asks fixing the rolled up sleeves of his white button up.

"Sure, just let me put this away, yeah?" Harry says and gets up to put all the papers away, making sure to lock the file cabinets. One of the main rules is to never, under any circumstances, leave any files unattended. It’s all about security and confidentiality of people he works with and to whom he helps.

“Okay, I think that’s all.” he adds after grabbing his jacket off the chair and following Liam out.

“I heard that you’ve got a meeting for possible raise?” Liam asks walking down the long corridor.

“I think so. They’re coming to talk on Wednesday. I’m pretty excited about it.” Harry says grinning. He has waited for it over the last three months, and when his boss finally called him, he won’t lie he was about to scream.

“Happy for you mate, you deserve it.” Liam says clapping Harry on the shoulder as they step into the lift.

The streets are busy and full of people, typical Friday lunch time. They settle on their usual café a few blocks down the street. They make the best coffee in town, at least that’s what Liam says and Harry trust him on this. Liam has lived in London longer than Harry, consequently he’s tried all the coffee shops around. Strange thing to do, but Liam prefers the best, a perfectionist. He can be hard to handle at times, but at the end of the day, he is his best mate and if that means Harry has to agree on something even if Liam is wrong, he does.

They enter the small building smelling like fresh coffee beans and pastries. They are regulars here, coming for lunch almost every day when they aren’t as busy, like today. They take their spot in the small queue continuing their small talk about latest football game.

“Hello, what would you like, sir?” the girl with pink hair asks them, her name tag reads ‘Perrie’. She must be new because every other cashier just hands them their usual without even asking.

“Hi, we will have a vanilla latte and a white café mocha with marshmallows, no cocoa powder, please.” Harry orders and when she has written them down they leave to take their usual spot by the window.

“Harry, Liam.” They turn their heads to see Zayn approaching them, he’s the owner of the café and one of Harry’s past clients. Harry helped Zayn in a case against his ex-wife. The divorce, which was because she cheated on Zayn with one of her assistants, was long and hard. Getting evidence against her was no small feat, after she found out that Zayn knew she became more careful with her affair, but a small and final mistake was all Harry needed to win. She wanted to get all of Zayn’s belongings, the apartment they lived in, and half of the coffee shop, but thanks to Harry she walked away from the hearing with nothing more than broken pride and empty hands.

“Hi Zayn, how have you been?” Liam asks once he has approached them.

“Good, glad to see you both here. Was starting to worry that you guys found new café,” he says with a laugh and yes, they haven’t really had time to come by these last few weeks, working on child abuse within an orphanage to come by and grab their usual Saturday drinks at the pub where their other mate Niall works.

“Nah, ‘s just the work. Don’t think Liam would change café‘s just like that.” Harry explains. “We hope to finish the case by Monday though, so next week?” he adds receiving a confirmatory nod from Liam.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll let Niall know.” Zayn says and they see the new girl with pink hair approaching their table with their drinks on the tray.

“Thank you.” both of them mouth when she sets the tray and leaves. Harry pretends like he didn’t see the too long and adoring look Zayn sends her way when she turns to walk away.

“Okay, enjoy your drinks somebody’s gotta get back to work. See you next Saturday lads.” Zayn says at last and after Harry and Liam bid him goodbye he leaves as well.

Somehow even in the café they can’t stop talking about the case they’re working on and as they finish their coffee they’ve made a list of evidence and witnesses they have. All things considered it looks pretty good, if Harry has to say and he can already taste the winning feeling of yet another successful case.

When they have paid and picked up every slip of paper they go back to the office, continuing their constant workday.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harry works till it’s nearly 9 pm and then there is another soft knock on his office door with Liam saying “enough Harry, I’m going home, you should too” and after he has said ‘see you tomorrow Liam’ he is left alone. He can faintly hear the low buzz of the soda machine at the end of the corridor, he sure that in this quietness he could even hear the sound of a pin drop if he wanted to.

He rubs his sore eyes with his palms and leans back in his chair, just looking around the dimly lit office, the only light coming from his fluorescent table lamp and monitor of his computer screen. It’s been a long and hard day yet again and he’s glad that it’s Friday, he’s glad that tomorrow he will be able to just sleep in, maybe later in the day he could pick up the case again and look through it, he likes to be prepared and memorise every detail in the files, it just gives him confidence he always needs.

He finally stands and locks away all the files from the table, shuts down his computer and picks up the copy of his case he leaves, before switching off the light on the table too.

It’s not long after when he finally arrives home.

It’s dark, empty, and lonely when he opens the door of his flat. It’s cold too, heating must be off, though Harry constantly feels cold at home. This is the part he despises the most, this constant feeling that there is nobody home to wait for him, nobody to look forward after long and tiring day at work, nobody who would wait for him and ask ‘how was your day?’ Nobody.

He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it in the small hallway dropping the folder with files of his case on the small table by the mirror. He toes off his shoes and slowly pads to the kitchen. It’s weirdly quiet, he never has liked it and as soon as he switches on the light in the kitchen he goes over to the radio and turns it on. He sets the kettle for water to boil and grabs his old cup with a print of “ _A good lawyer knows the law, A great lawyer knows the judge_ ” on it, which Niall gifted him when he won his first court case.

He makes his tea humming lowly along some slow tune coming out from the speakers of the radio; he picks it up from the table and goes to his bedroom before grabbing the folder with his files from the hallway.

His bedroom still looks the same as when he left this morning. The blanket of his bed tangled in the middle of it, one of the pillows lying on the floor while the other one somehow has ended up at the feet of his large bed. He sets his cup of tea on the work table in the corner of the room by one of the windows and goes to change out if his work clothes. He unties the tie loose enough to just slip it over his head and hangs it on the door handle of his closet, he takes off his shirt after that and throws it on the bedding box at the end of the bed, he never uses it, because most of the time he is just too tired to do anything about his bed. His shirt follows his suit trousers and socks, when he is left in nothing than his briefs he goes to the bathroom takes them off and switches them with his plaid blue pyjama pants.

Finally he sits down and sips on his tea. He goes to check his mail and read few of the news articles.

When he is about to switch the page he accidently clicks on advertisement, its picture of a white fluffy kitten and it leads him to the Pet shelter website. There are loads of kitten and puppy pictures and Harry finds himself scrolling through them. It must be the tiredness what makes him think about maybe getting a cat. He likes dogs too, but his work schedule isn’t for a dog, he wouldn’t have time to train it, go for walks with it and look after while it’s still small. With cats it’s so much easier, they don’t need walking, and they practically take care of themselves. Harry can feel himself getting a little excited of the idea by getting a pet. Finally, maybe finally he wouldn’t feel that lonely, at least he would have something to come home to, right?

He is about to click on “ _Fill your application here_ ” when on the side of the page shows up a flashing sign “ _Rent-a-Pet_ ” written on it. He contemplates whether or not he should check it out. He starts to think that maybe he shouldn’t trust his desperateness for someone and just try it, see how it is. If that website “Rent-a-Pet” is anything as it calls itself he should be able to rent it, so he clicks on the flashing sign and waits till the page loads. The page is so bright Harry has to squeeze his eyes from sudden light, when he finally adjusts to the brightness he clicks on the “About Us” tab to see what they offer. He reads.

_Rent-a-Pet offers wide options of ‘Pets’ from more than 15 nationalities all around the world. It’s all in your hands to choose how long you want to keep the ‘Pet’ in your home. We offer the best service and customer support 24/7 to answer any of your questions about rented ‘Pet’. Want to keep him longer? Call Us. Want another one? Call Us. Have a complaint? Call Us._

_Please note: We do not refund money if you are not happy about your received ‘Pet’ and you decide to return it earlier. Read Privacy & Terms carefully before submitting your application._

_To receive your ‘Pet’, please click on the link below or go to “Application” tab to fill in the application to help us find your perfect ‘Pet’._

Harry doesn’t think twice when he clicks on the marked area reading “click here” and it sends him to application page.

_The first step in the process of renting a pet from Rent-a-Pet is to complete this application. The application provides important information. Working with you, we will be able to determine if renting is in the pet’s best interest, and the process ensures that you will find a pet well suited to your lifestyle._

_Please provide detailed information for all questions._

_Our renting fee includes the cost for medical care, delivering and returning of the pet, and the renting service charge._

_To qualify for renting, you must_

  *          _Be at least 21 years old and have a valid driver’s license or Identification Card stating your current address_
  *          _Be able and willing to spend the time and money necessary to cover medical treatment if your rented pet gets hurt in any way in the duration of its stay_



_Please note: We reserve the right to refuse renting to anyone. We will not rent to persons who mislead or fail to provide accurate information on this application._

Harry takes a deep breath and starts to fill in information about him, it’s a lot of questions and tabs to fill in, but he does it quite quickly and proceeds to the information about the pet he would like to rent.

_Choose the duration of how long you would like to rent the ‘Pet’. 3 days, 7 days, 12 days (Please note: we do not allow to rent ‘Pet’ more than 12 days)_

Harry contemplates before he selects ‘7 days’, he thinks that it would be enough for him to see if he likes it or not, if the kitten helps his loneliness or not. He hopes it will though.

_What gender you would like to have? Male, female, doesn’t matter._ “Hmm…” Harry thinks, he doesn’t really mind, nor female, nor males, but he thinks that it wold be safer to get a male. “Male it is” he says and selects the option.

_Possible eye colours: Blue, Green, Hazel, Brown, Grey._

“Wow this is so great, it’s like I can get my perfect cat” Harry says, too excited about the idea to no one in particular and selects the option ‘Blue’.

_Hair colour: Black, Brown, Blonde, Caramel._ Harry stops the cursor at the question and frowns. “Hair?” he says and thinks that it’s a little weird to call cat fur- hair. Well, he has heard that you can groom cats with long fur and you need to, and maybe that’s why they call it hair. Anyway, he isn’t cat expert so he doesn’t get into too much detail, which could easily be a simple writing mistake in the application. “I think caramel would look nice” he mumbles and selects the option.

_Age group*: 16-18, 19-21, 22-25, 26-30._ Again Harry frowns. It gets weirder and weirder with the application, something doesn’t add up for him, but maybe that’s just his tiredness talking.

“Weeks, maybe those are weeks” Harry says to nobody and thinks a little. He wouldn’t want a very small one, would he? 16-18 weeks that’s so small, he isn’t sure they are able to go to litter box by themselves yet. So he selects the best sounding option _19-21._

_(*Please keep in mind that it is dependent on availability, if your requested age will not be available we will try to send the closest to your chosen age group. As we are much requested company our ‘Pets’ cannot be available at the chosen times and dates.)_

There are questions upon questions that Harry has to fill in, at the end of them he doesn’t even remember what they were about and what did he select. He already had a long day at the office and adding the application with lot of questions to it makes him that much more tired. By the end of it he can feel his eyes barely staying open, he tries to sip on his forgotten tea, but he almost spits it out, it’s cold and tastes disgusting. Finally he clicks on the “ _Submit your application_ ” and exhales, like he would be holding his breath all the time while filling it in. The text of “ _Thank you for submitting you application. If everything goes well your ‘Pet’ will be delivered as soon as available!”_ informs him that he is done.

He stands up from the chair and not even bothering to turn off his laptop he falls in his bed and asleep. Not once paying attention to the fact that he hasn’t selected word ‘cat’ anywhere.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry wakes up from the noise of something ringing. He opens his eyes and looks at his white ceiling, thinking, listening for the noise. He hears the noise again and he realizes it’s coming from his doorbell. He groans and gets out of his bed, lazily scratching at his hip he pads through the halls feeling dazed and still half asleep. Doorbell rings again. He stops in front of the mirror in hallway and shakes out his messy hair, he notices that he looks awful, but he doesn’t have much time to think about how to look more presentable when the person behind his door is ringing like the building would be set on fire.

“Coming damn it!” he says and opens the door.

He blinks. Bright blue eyes blink back at him.

“Hello?” Harry says his voice deep from sleep, cracking at the end, and eyes the much shorter boy in front of him, he couldn’t be older than 18.

“Good morning, I’m Louis.” the boy says grinning and extends his hand for a handshake.

“Mornin Louis,” Harry stares and shakes the boys’ hand. “How can I help you?” he asks, because _why_ and _who_ is he?

“I’m from Rent-a-Pet” he says and grins. He is pretty. Erm…his smile is.

“Oh, yeah of course, come in.” Harry says finally getting it; he must be the guy who delivers him the kitten. He steps aside and eyes the red duffle bag on the boys shoulder. “I didn’t expect to receive it this…early.” Harry says leading him to the small living room.

“I was available, so… here I am.” the boy laughs.

They enter the room and Harry gestures for him to take a seat; he sits in one of Harry’s armchairs taking his duffel in his lap. Harry takes a seat on the closest end of the couch. He smiles at the young boy and he smiles back at Harry. They sit like that in awkward silence, both of them just eyeing each other. Harry wants to say something, but he doesn’t even know what to say for the first time in his life.

“Okay, so…erm I guess we should, like, get to the business, I mean - that bag doesn’t look like… it could breathe in there.” Harry finally stutters out, Louis just grins.

 “Yeah, I guess.” Louis answers with a slight frown still smiling. Harry watches how he places the bag on the floor by armchair and goes to unzip his dark blue jacket; he takes it off and places on top of the bag.

He is about to pull over his head his white t-shirt when Harry comes out of his daze realizing that he is undressing and practically jumps upright with a shout “No! Wait!” when Louis lowers his hands frowning he continues, “What are you doing?” he asks, because he is so lost right now.

“I’m sorry Sir. You-you said to get to business so…” Louis trails off gesturing on his clothes, his voice sounding small and unsure.

“Cat? Where is the cat?” Harry asks, “I mean you brought the cat, right?” he adds when Louis looks at him puzzled.

“A cat?” Louis questions, “yeah, I have ears and tail in my bag, I was about to put them on?” he adds lifting his arched eyebrow in question.

Harry laughs. He laughs loud and throaty laugh, because this must be the best joke anyone has ever played on him. “Okay, okay who sent you? Liam? Zayn? Niall?” he asks still chuckling.

“I’m from Rent-a-Pet, I’m the Pet you requested Sir.” he says and Harry stops laughing.

“A Pet I requested?” Harry slowly repeats his words, drawing every word out. “I didn’t request you, I filled application for a cat, not you.” Harry says and for the first time since the boy walked though his door he takes a better look at him. Male, blue eyes, caramel hair, British, not older than 18 - 19 maybe, short and curvy, tan… Harry feels like his heart is about to stop.

Something about Harry’s face must give him away, because the next moment he is by Harry’s feet clutching his hands and with worried expression asking “Are you alright Sir? Do you need anything?”

Harry can’t say a word, just shakes his head, tries to untangle his hands out of Louis’, but it’s so impossible when your brain is trying to filter all the information, he finally understands what he has done. “Shit, what have I done?” he whispers and looks at Louis.

Suddenly Louis stands and disappears into the kitchen, only now Harry notices that the boy is barefoot; seriously he didn’t catch the moment when he took off his shoes. He faintly hears something falling and hitting the kitchen floor and after a moment he comes back holding a glass of water, he hands it to Harry and he takes it. What turned out to be just a sip turns into drinking almost all of the water in one go, he gulps down last bit and sets the glass on coffee table.

“Okay,” Harry breathes squeezing his eyes shut; if he won’t calm down he is sure he will get a heart attack soon, “Explain this to me… _Please._ ” Harry says and closes his eyes at the last words, hoping that maybe if he will open them again the boy will disappear and he will wake up and all of this will turn out to be just a bad dream.

“As I said Sir, I’m from Rent-a-Pet and I’m here as your _sex_ pet, Sir” Louis slowly says each word eyeing Harry’s face, looking for any sign that he could be misunderstood. “Are you… Harry Styles, Sir?” he questions.

Harry turns his head to look at him. They stare again for a while and then he finally croaks out “Yes, yes I am”, he lowers his head in his hands and slowly rubs at his temples mumbling a line of curses under his breath.

When Harry lifts his head once again it feels like hours have passed. He can feel his muscles ache from too much sitting in one spot, but he is still there. The boy still sits in the chair every time Harry lifts his gaze, looking at Harry, unsure smile on his lips. Harry has tried, he have seriously tried to think this though, because if Louis is the kind of pet he claims to be Harry can be in so, so, so much trouble and he isn’t talking just about his friends finding out. God help him if any of this gets out there, if the news that Harry Styles, most prestigious lawyer in London has rented a sex pet, he could lose all he has in a blink of an eye. He lifts his gaze again, _what is Louis even? How does he call himself? How long is he in the business?_ Harry can feel a headache creep on him.

“Okay,” Harry says for a hundredth time since his new visitor, “I need to call, I definitely need to call, because I thought I rented a cat, I’m sorry _Louis_ this was just my mistake, if you just…yeah.” Harry says standing and flailing his long arms, he quickly makes his way to the bedroom, he doesn’t realize Louis following him.

He grabs his phone off the side table and searches back for the webpage he was on yesterday night. Now when he opens it in the day light it doesn’t seem so bright anymore and he notices the little “human parts” decorating the bright webpages’ design. He swallows and finds the number dialling it right away.

After a moment of waiting a woman’s voice finally answers.

_Hello, welcome to Rent-a-Pet customer support, how can I help?_

“H-Hello, erm…” Harry starts and coughs before continuing, “I rented a pet from your webpage and I think something got messed up.” he continues.

_Can I have your name Sir?_ She asks and Harry hesitates before saying it. _What do you mean Mr. Styles? Did you receive the wrong pet?_ She questions.

“Well, kind of, because I received a kid, not a pet, a boy. I-I didn’t pay for that, like, is there any way I could like… you know, return it?” Harry asks and thinks if that’s even possible. “What should I do?” he continues, “I didn’t sign up for this, I thought I was getting a cat.” he finishes with a loud exhale.

_Sorry Sir, but clearly you haven’t read our Privacy & Terms, we do not refund and you received him today so we can’t pick it up today either. _Woman says and Harry thinks he hears her yawn around the word refund.

“What do you expect me to do with him then?” Harry questions on the edge of annoyance.

_Well Mr Styles._ She drags it out too long. _As I see here on my screen, you have requested to rent him, Louis, and there isn’t anything we can do. You paid for him now use what you have paid for. I’m sorry to say this, but next time just read the Privacy and Terms more carefully. Have a nice day Sir._ She finishes and hangs up. Harry is left with nothing than a beeping sound in his ear.

“Shit,” Harry curses and for the first time in his life he doesn’t know what to do, he can’t just sue them, if anyone will find out about this, he is gone. You can say his career as a lawyer is over.

“Shit, shit, what a mess, what a mess.” he whispers tugging at his hair. He hears a faint noise and he realizes he isn’t alone. Louis is in the room too, currently finding his interest in Harry’s things. He is standing on his bare tiptoes in front of the shelf of Harry’s bedrooms wall, his back turned to Harry exposing every curve of the boy, the way his white, almost transparent t-shirt clings to his skin and the too tight blue jeans looks like they have been just painted on him that accentuate his rather muscular legs and round bum. Harry swallows staring at the boy and licks his lips without even knowing he’s done so. Louis is touching and lifting every little figure and gift Harry has ever received.

“Can you not do that” Harry says after watching him for a while, when Louis is about to lift Harry’s favourite crystal figure.

Harry’s heart almost stops when Louis turns his head at Harry’s words and almost drops the figure. He scrunches his face apologetically and slowly, carefully places it back.

“Oh God, what should I do?” Harry whispers and takes a seat on the chair by his work table. He rubs his palms over his face and he freezes when he feels smaller hands wrap around one of his calves. He lowers his hands and there he is, Louis, sitting on his knees on the floor in front of him, his chin situated on Harry’s knee, looking at him with so big and so blue eyes, reminding him of a cat. For a moment Harry feels lost, he can’t think of anything else than those big, blue eyes. The boys caramel fringe falls just slightly in his eyes and Harry can’t stop his hand when it reaches out and softly, carefully brushes it away, his hand lingers on boys’ cheekbone for a moment and Louis eyelashes flutter shut at the contact, and Harry can feel his fingers dig in his calve tighter. Harry feels something weird in the pit of his stomach.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful” Harry thinks and by the way boys eyes open and look up at him he realizes he said it out loud.

Harry abruptly snatches his hand away and leans as far as he can, still sitting on the chair. The boy just looks at him with careful eyes and Harry feels so exposed by his stare, like he doesn’t have any clothes on.

“Can-can you like…” Harry starts, watching the smaller boy. _God he is so young_ , Harry thinks.

“I would like to stand… if you don’t mind.” Harry adds and the smaller boy’s hands unwrap from around his leg, but he stays kneeling on the floor his head bent now.

Harry sighs when he stands and walks in small circles thinking what to do. They clearly can’t pick him up today, so Harry would just need to wait until tomorrow when they can, but what he should do with him now? It’s barely nine in the morning and that means he has all day to spend with the… the… Louis. _Goodbye rest_. Harry thinks with yet another long sigh. He is just thankful that he didn’t agreed to meet up with his mates today, if they would come and find him, he is sure this would turn into major headache knowing how Liam tends to react to this kind of things.

Long time ago when Harry just moved to London after finishing the Uni, he and Liam decided to have a little night run-around the bars. It was fun and that’s how they met Niall, but that night they run across some shady bar. At first it seemed like the others, but once they went inside they discovered that it was some kind of pet/slave themed bar. For Liam all it took was one glance at the very young boy dressed in nothing than some tiny, black leather clothes and chain around his neck, to grab Harry and Niall by their hands and pull them out and away as far as possible. He couldn’t stop talking about how disgusting and wrong that was and on how many levels inhuman for the following week. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the thought that people could just sell themselves and allow to be harmed and used by rich people just for their own pleasure. It was so sickening to Liam that they never even brought that up again.

So here Harry is with sex pet Louis in his home, and he has to keep him for a day. _What was I thinking?_ Harry ask himself and his stomach grumbles from hunger.

“Are you hungry?” Harry asks carefully watching the boy.

He lifts his gaze and gives small nod, shyly mouthing barely audible “Yes Sir.”

“Okay,” Harry says and turns to go out to the kitchen. He hears the boy walking behind him and when Harry has reached the bedroom door he stops and turns his head slightly, “Call me Harry, please. Sir just makes me feel old.” he smiles a bit adding.

“Okay S- Harry.” Louis says smiling wider.

They enter the kitchen and Harry settles on making them simple friend eggs with toast. He sets the kettle for his own tea and asks “Do you drink tea of coffee?”

“Tea, please.” Louis answers sitting on one of the chairs by the table.

Harry does a quick work with the eggs and sets them in plates on the table, sliding one over to Louis and one keeping for himself. He grabs his favourite cup and another one, plain white, and makes tea in both of them, he turns around to put the kettle back in its spot and he turns back in time to see that Louis has grabbed his favourite cup, his small, delicate hands wrapped around it, breathing in the aroma of the tea. He contemplates whether or not he should ask for his favourite cup, but he is so weirdly overwhelmed by the sight that he just sits down in his spot and takes the white cup.

They eat in silence and Harry steals small looks at how Louis eats. He tries not to, but he just looks so… so pretty? Harry doesn’t even know, but he somehow finds it endearing and even sexy. The way he places toast on his plate, carefully lifting an egg, with the help of his fork and fingers, on top of it and then licks his oil covered dainty fingers, the pink tip of his tongue peeking out. He cuts the toast and egg into small pieces and carefully eats each of them chewing too long and sips on his tea. His eyes seem to always jump around the kitchen, taking everything in. At last they land on Harry and he’s caught into staring. Harry coughs awkwardly and goes back to his own egg. He feels a faint heat crawl up on his cheeks and when he steals a final look he sees that Louis usually tan skin has turned visibly red, colouring his soft cheeks.

“How…how old are you?” Harry dares to ask slowly sipping on his tea.

“I’m nineteen, Sir.” Louis answers after swallowing yet another bite. “Sorry, I mean Harry.” he adds realising his mistake.

“’Aint that easy to let it go, yeah?” Harry says, smiling over the edge of his cup.

Louis nods; Harry doesn’t expect to hear anything else from him when he continues. “We, I…erm… were not allowed to call our clients by names, only if they ask us to, but they never do, so this is different.” Louis says taking a sip from his cup and Harry winces at the word ‘clients’.

“I.. erm I’m not a client you see, all I wanted was a kitten, but I guess you can’t have everything.” Harry laughs shaking his head and he notices the small smile on Louis lips too.

“I use to have a cat too, but when I…” Louis starts and goes silent, his eyes locked in his plate like he was remembering something. He comes out of his reverie after a moment and asks “Why cat? Don’t you like dogs?”

“I like them, but, well… a cat seemed like a more realistic option for me, for my lifestyle, because clear as a day I wouldn’t be able to take care of a dog, not to mention a pup,” Harry says around mouthful of his breakfast. “I am a lawyer, you see and I spend most of my time at the offices working, so a dog wasn’t really an option.” he adds after swallowing his food.

“But kittens need attention too… Harry. Especially when they are little, who would feed it if you’re gone?” Louis asks moving his fork around before it lands in his mouth.

“Oh well,” Harry sighs, “That’s why you should never rent a pet when you are tired and it’s late at night.” he adds, laughter in his voice.

Louis smiles too, shyly, but he does and Harry thinks how someone like him, so shy and fragile could be someone’s pet? Let alone be in this kind of business. He doesn’t look or act like one at all, it’s not like Harry is any kind of expert in this, but as he has heard and last time he saw one. Maybe since then things have changed? Maybe everything is different now, Louis is different.

“Can I… can I ask you something personal Louis?” Harry asks carefully watching the boy for any possible reaction.

Louis fork stops in the middle of its way to his mouth. He slowly lowers it on the table top and nods slightly, if Harry wouldn’t have watched him so carefully he would have missed it.

“How long have you been doing this?” Harry asks after clearing his throat.

“Since I was sixteen, Sir.” Louis answers barely audible lowering his head.

“Oh God,” Harry whispers, running his hand through his messy hair. “Where is your family?” he asks again and at the way smaller boy blinks his eyes rapidly before answering awakens something in Harry, suddenly all he wants to do is wrap the boy in ten blankets and hide, protect him from anyone who comes near.

“I don’t know.” he hears Louis whisper, Harry is about to question when he adds a little louder “I was living at orphanage when they found me and offered the job.”

Harry doesn’t even know what to do with all this information. Those people were looking for underage kids, to take home and use them, from orphanages’, that’s just so sick, unbelievable how far people can go because of the money and power. It makes Harry angry and he wishes that he could do something, just anything to save at least one of them.

“And you accepted right away?” Harry asks taken aback, who would want to do this kind of job?

“I’m not sure if I’m… if I can tell you.” Louis says carefully looking at Harry.

“Oh… okay.” Harry says and stands to put his plate away when Louis speaks again.

“They didn’t say what I would have to do until after I signed some papers, but please, please don’t tell them you know, I could get in so much trouble.” Louis pleads, his voice small.

Harry feels a little weakness in his knees after he heard the words and he sits down in his chair again, taking slow breaths, calming himself.

“They made you do it?” he asks not believing. “What kind of sick people are they?!” Harry suddenly shouts and Louis flinches, his fork flying to the ground. Harry notices though and the next moment he is by the smaller boy, his hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” he says lifting the boys chin with the other. “I just can’t believe this, this is so, so messed up” he adds drawing back his hand.

Louis doesn’t say anything after that, just sits in his chair and blinks down at his lap, his caramel fringe falling over his eyes. Harry doesn’t know if he should question him further, unsure if he could take all the information without breaking something.

“Okay, it’s okay… finish your breakfast, yeah?” Harry finally decides to say and his hand on its own accord cards through Louis feathery hair. The boy nods and proceeds with his food.

When breakfast has finished Harry cleans the table while Louis wanders off back into the living room. Harry doesn’t mind though, he silently hopes that maybe he will just get bored and go away, because Harry still has no clue what to do with him. But then again, everything what he said just minutes away makes Harry wish that he doesn’t go away, if it’s anything like Louis said, it could be only worse back there.

After he has dried the plates and put them back into their place, he walks into the living room. Louis sits in the same armchair, his hands intertwined in his lap. Harry decides to try and work a little so he goes over to his bedroom and takes his laptop and the folder with files. He goes back to the living room and sits on the couch placing the folder on coffee table. Louis still sits in his spot, his eyes land on the folder just for a second before he looks at Harry and then shies away.

“You can watch the TV if you want, I don’t mind.” Harry says getting more comfortable. Louis nods and his eyes land on the TV remote on the coffee table. Harry reaches out and takes it switching on the TV.

 “What do you want to watch? What you like?” he asks.

“I don’t know, we don’t have TV’s where we live,” Louis answers fiddling with his hands. “You can put on anything, it will be fine” he adds his eyes flicking on the TV screen for a moment before landing back on Harry.

“Well, okay, I can leave this one, usually shows good movies.” Harry says recognizing the channel, “You can come sit on the couch, I’m not going to bite you.” Harry says smiling in a way that he hopes to be assuring. Louis stands from his spot and sits a few feet next to Harry, he hands him the remote and their fingers brush at the exchange.

“If this gets boring feel free to switch, yeah?” Harry says and he nods in approval.

One hour later Harry has already went through his case twice, but always stopping for a few minutes to watch how Louis switches channel after channel. Harry can’t stop the fond smile creeping on his face when Louis sits with his legs crossed under him, his brows drawn together making a line between them as he leans slightly forward every time there is something flying or colourful on the screen. He almost reminds Harry of a cat, like he would be ready to jump on each bright and moving thing he sees by every given chance. Harry leans forward at one moment, to reach for the folder from his seat without standing up and when he finally manages to grab it off the coffee table, he doesn’t know why, but he turns to look at Louis, and he catches Louis looking at him, at his stretched out body. He notices Harry looking and giving a small smile he turns to TV again nervously biting at his lip.

Harry doesn’t even acknowledge when it’s almost five in the afternoon. Louis finally had settled on some TV show re-runs long time ago and Harry memorising quite a lot things for his Monday’s hearing. He types down some of the paragraphs when he feels something hitting his bicep. He turns to see that it’s Louis head and he seems to have fallen asleep. He contemplates what to do, wake him or let him sleep like that, but he looks so peaceful and so impossibly young that he stays with option two, allowing him to sleep. Harry carefully reaches out his hand and lowers the noise of the TV proceeding with his work.

He tries, he really tries to concentrate on his work now, but he can’t. He always finds himself stopping the sound of keyboard keys and listening to Louis soft, deep puffs of breath. His head had taken an awkward angle, straining his neck almost upwards while his body lies on the side, Harry knows that if he will sleep like that for too long he will wake up with nothing than a strained neck and that hurts. He places his laptop on the table and carefully holding Louis body in place he stands and lowers him down on the couch. He takes the laptop and folder deciding that he’s done enough today and goes back to the bedroom, just to place them on work surface and grab a blanket from the closet.

He returns and carefully covers the sleeping boy, who in the moment while Harry was gone has turned into a small human ball, his legs folded in half and pressed against his chest, reaching almost his chin and hands wrapped around his small frame, like he would feel cold. Harry goes back to his spot and carefully lifts the boy again placing boys’ head in his lap, but he decides to slide lower on the couch and boys head ends up on his lower stomach. Harry stays like that and he doesn’t even try to hide his smile when Louis fingers dig into Harry’s bare skin while sleeping and he nuzzles his nose against him. He continues watching the same TV show and after a while he drifts off to sleep too.

 When Harry wakes up, it’s only to find the boy still sleeping. He looks at the time and realizes that he has slept only almost two hours. He feels his stomach grumble from the hunger and he decides to cook something for both of them. He untangles the boys hand from his t-shirt and carefully lifts him again, placing one of the decorative pillows under his head. He turns one last time to look at the sleeping boy before he enters the kitchen to cook.

\-----------------------------------------------------

He is reading the magazine and waiting for the chicken to finish when still sleepy Louis walks into the kitchen. He rubs sleep out of his eyes and his hair sticks up in all directions, visible creases on his white t-shirt. He looks unbelievably adorable like that, making Harry do the only thing he can, smile.

“Sleep well?” Harry asks lowering the magazine on the table.

“Yeah.” Louis croaks out sitting down and yawning.

“I’m making dinner, I hope you eat chicken?” Harry asks just to make sure he isn’t allergic or vegetarian. _Can you even be allergic to chicken?_

Louis nods and says “Yes, I like chicken.” Harry smiles and goes to check on it again.

After the chicken has finished Harry cuts two generous pieces for Louis and hands him the plate. He says small “Thank you” and sits in the same spot he sat just this morning. He puts the same amount for himself and sits down to eat too, before filling two glasses of water for both of them.

“What kind of lawyer are you?” Louis suddenly asks chewing on his chicken.

“Well, I do a little bit of everything if needed, but mostly its crime I work with.” Harry answers and Louis nods.

“So you put people in jail?” he asks again and Harry swallows his food, suddenly been reminded in what kind of mess he is involved in.

“Yes, yes I do, but sometimes it turns out to be community service too, only sometimes.” Harry says and he can see that there is something else Louis wants to ask, so he waits.

“Would I… can you…” Louis stutters out, he closes his mouth and squeezes shut his eyes, taking deep breath he starts again “Am I going to jail?” he asks creeping one of his eyes open when he doesn’t hear an answer from Harry.

“No, Louis, you’re not going to jail, because you have done nothing, you are like… how to explain… it’s like, in this situation you are the victim, because you have been made to do this. Do you understand me?” Harry says trying to explain as best as he can.

“But, but I’m… I’m getting paid for this, isn’t that law breaking?” he asks still unsure.

“Well, kind of, but then again you don’t get paid directly from me or any other client don’t you?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head, “your employers get paid and then they pay you, am I right?” he continues and Louis nods in approval. “So there you go, you are just like, being used for the sake of your employers, which makes you a victim.” Harry finishes and Louis nods again in understanding.

They finish their dinner in silence after that and when Louis has cleared his plate and put into the sink he asks Harry if he could use shower, which Harry allows and he has left alone.

Harry over and over tries to think about this entire situation. He tries to think as a lawyer, but if he does something about it he is doomed, he needs somebody to come to him with this, he need a good reason why and how he came upon this business and selling his own mistake isn’t a good idea. He tries to listen to the voices in his head too and they say that he should just wait till tomorrow when Louis will be gone and move on, like nothing happened, but he pushes those voices away, because he somehow wants to help Louis, he is trapped in the business where he doesn’t belong.

Every time Harry closes his eyes he sees his peaceful body sleeping, he remembers how fragile he looked and that’s all what he really needs to decide that he is going to wait, he is going to keep him for the duration he paid for and after his court on Monday he will sit down and figure this out. He is sure he can find something; even a little piece to start up a case against them and hopefully save the younger boy, but then again, there is a question Harry doesn’t know the answer to. _Does he even want to be saved?_

When he has dried the plates and put them back into their place he walks into the living room. He looks over to the armchair and sees that the bag and boys jacket is gone. Harry frowns wondering why the boy would need his bag and jacket, but then again, maybe he has clothes in there too or maybe he left it in his bedroom and Harry turns to walk there. He walks into his bedroom to find that bag isn’t there too, he gets scared a little when he listens and doesn’t even hear the shower running, he thinks that maybe the boy has ran off.

He starts to walk back into direction of living room and when he walks past the bathroom door he stops hearing a faint noise behind them. He situates his ear against them and listens. It’s there again, it sounds more like a whimper mixed up with a cry and it scares Harry so much, that he thinks that maybe the boy is hurting or tries to hurt himself, but he opens the door to see Louis looking just fine. Not minding the fact that he is stark naked, his legs spread apart, one of them propped on the edge of Harry’s bath and he is moving something pink between his butt cheeks, his back turned to him.

Harry swallows past the lump in his throat and looks at how Louis’ pink hole swallows the object over and over, lube dripping from the sides of it. Louis lets out a broken moan and the sound goes straight to Harry’s groin. Suddenly it feels too hot and the sight in front of Harry just makes it even worse. He closes his eyes, harshly taking deep breaths and willing his growing erection to go away. In the first place he should figure this entire situation out, think of what to do with Louis, but it’s impossible right now, he can’t think even if he wanted to. Even with closed eyes he sees the boys’ naked body in front of him and the sounds he makes with every move.

When he feels like has calmed a bit down he dares to open his eyes again only to see Louis now turned and staring at him, his cheeks turned into redder shade. Harry lets out a shuddering breath and the boys’ eyes land on Harry’s groin, when he looks down he sees his erection tenting the front of his sweats. Their eyes meet again and Harry can see the obvious lust in Louis shiny, blue eyes, it's like they suddenly have sparks in them.

Harry can't move, it's like he is frozen in place, all he can do it watch how Louis slowly stands on his feet and approaches him. He carefully lifts his lube covered fingers to drag them over every defined muscle on his abdomen leaving a wet trail. The feeling of every touch feels like it sends electric shock through Harry’s skin, it makes every muscle under his skin jump and covers it with tiny goose bumps. When Louis slides his wet fingers higher on Harry’s chest he brings them to flick around on Harry’s nipple and it feels so good Harry lets out a quiet hiss and his head lolls back. He squeezes his eyes shut, he wants to touch, God help him, he wants, but what will his friends will think when they find out after all? He can’t think of a reply, because the next moment he feels Louis soft, thin lips wrap around his nipple and suckle on it while his hand slowly wonders into Harry's sweats. His own breath hitch when Louis hand wraps around him, cold and slick, and he feels Louis movements on his nipple froze for a moment after realising the size of him.

“Fuck,” Harry hisses when smaller boy thumbs at the head of his aching cock. "Fuck" he repeats and finally getting his arms to move he lifts them just to hold Louis head on both sides and pull him off of his already sore nipple. He looks him in the eye and Louis looks back in his. It's like Harry have his own battle in his head. _Whether it’s right or not, whether he should allow this or not, whether he should take what the boy gives him or not._ All it takes is another slow stroke from Louis and Harry's common sense is gone. It’s like he disconnects from his own mind and lets the want take over him.

He latches down on the boys slightly parted lips and he can taste the bitter mix of lube and something that’s Louis. Harry kisses him fiercely, his tongue easily sliding into Louis hot, wet mouth, his own hands wandering, exploring every inch of the smaller boys bare skin under his fingertips, while he continues to stroke Harry greedily, his own erection brushing over the fabric of Harry’s sweats.

Harry drags his fingers down the curved expanse of Louis back and they stop on his round bum, squeezing it. Harry pulls him tighter against his own body, his fingers digging into Louis flesh and he moans into Harry’s mouth. Harry bends in his knees just enough to grab Louis by the back of his tights to easily lift him up and let his legs wrap around his hips. He moans again into Harry mouth at the movement and when Harry squeezes his bum again he feels the strange object still inside of Louis. Harry situates Louis against the tiled wall in his bathroom for the leverage and slowly pulls the object out, replacing it with two of his fingers, making the boy let out a soft whimper. He lets it fall on the floor with a soft thud and when he thrusts his fingers inside just till the second knuckle and feels how the boy clenches around him, he feels how hot and tight he is on just the two of his fingers. He doesn’t listen to the voices in his head telling him that he shouldn’t do this when he turns around and carries the smaller boy to his bedroom.

He crawls in his bed with Louis legs and arms still wrapped around him, like a koala, and slowly place him on his back in the sheets. Harry can’t stop, he can’t stop kissing the boys soft lips and chasing his tongue. He can’t seem to stop his own hands from touching him everywhere and making him let out those soft sounds that just drive Harry into another wave of pleasure. He kisses down the boys’ neck, feeling his quick pulse flutter under his skin and when Harry nibbles on his jaw and finds his way back to the boys’ pink, wet hole, circling his fingertips there, he feels and hears how Louis breath catch and his hands tighten into Harry’s curls.

He slowly thrusts just one of his fingers into the boy while sucking and kissing him on his collarbones. Harry finds himself wanting to makes this different, he doesn’t want this to be quick and rough, and cause pain. He doesn’t even want to think or imagine what Louis has been through or what he had to do for some other clients. He doesn’t want this to be about Harry, he wants this to be about Louis, as weird as it sounds. He wants this to feel good for Louis too, he feels wanting to take care of him.

Harry pulls his finger out just to replace it with two, this time going deeper and crooking them. Louis lets out another moan when Harry does it and he knows he has hit the bundle of nerves. He does it again caressing the boys curved side and hip, and listens how he almost mewls from the pleasure, while sucking on his hard nipple.

When the boy starts to grind down on Harry’s fingers on his own Harry pulls them finally out. He kisses Louis again and sucks on his bottom lip when he wraps his palm around his length and gives him few slow strokes collecting the pre-come with his thumb. He untangles boys’ legs from his waist and crawls off the bed just to fetch his own tube of lube and discard his sweats, while the smaller boy silently watches his every move, his chest heaving with every breath and his hands lying still by his sides. Harry strokes his own aching length while crawling back in the bed, Louis eyes never leaving him.

He leans down to kiss him again and whisper against his lips “Turn around, please,” and he does. Harry places his hands on Louis hips when he is on his hands and knees in front of him and admires the swell of his back dragging his fingers down every bone on his spine watching how the boy arches his back into the touch. Harry places few open mouthed kisses on boys’ lower back and feels for his lube, he opens it with a low pop and Louis grinds back against Harry’s cock making his head fall back and let out a low moan. He pushes Louis by the hips back enough to squeeze generous amount of lube in his palm and slick himself up. When he has done so he holds his cock and rubs its head down the crack of Louis bum, making him fall on a broken moan on his elbows, his face pressed into the sheets. Harry drags his length up and down another time and stops at boys pink, waiting hole, slowly pushing in.

He sees how with every inch he slides inside the boys’ hot wetness his hands fist the sheets and his eyes squeeze shut. When he is finally all in and flush against Louis soft bum he freezes. It feels so good and tight that Harry has to use all of his willpower to stop himself from pulling out and thrusting back in. His tights tremble from keeping still and he leans forward to nibble at Louis shoulder to distract himself, he kisses him down his spine, his arms caressing his curved sides, down to his hips and bum. After a moment Louis rolls his hips and that’s enough for Harry to pull out and thrust back in.

“Fuck, Louis-” Harry curses thrusting into boys’ tight wetness once again. “So good, you are so good, fuck.” He feels like he wants to ruin him and make him feel good at the same time, he realizes that he have never felt like this before, he finds himself willing to hear the small boy underneath him whimper and moan with every hard thrust Harry makes, his hips slapping against his round and soft bum. He is too far gone now to stop and even the quiet pleas of Louis isn’t enough. He is hungrily chasing his own release and that just makes it harder to stop and go slower, he is hungry for that sound and that feeling, he wants to chase it, like every sweat drop glistening on Louis tan skin and taste it.

“H-Harry I’m-m…“ Louis whimpers into the sheets, moaning when Harry hits his prostate again. Harry can already feel that he is close too, the familiar feeling of heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, growing with every thrust.

He stops his rhythm, but just to pull out of Louis. “On your back” Harry says his voice foreign even to his own ears and Louis complies, rolling on his back and bending his knees. Harry pushes back inside the familiar warmness and this time fucks him slow, pushing deep into Louis. He caresses smaller boys’ cheek, while thrusting in him and Louis opens his eyes to look into Harry’s.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry whispers before leaning down and kissing him passionately, he fucks into him one more time and Louis comes with a broken cry, he feels his hot come spurting between them, leaving white trails on Louis tummy and staining Harrys’. It’s not long when Harry follows, riding his orgasm out and marking Louis skin with promises he isn’t sure he can keep.

After Harry has gotten a towel to clean Louis off, they drift to sleep, their legs tangled and body’s warm, pressing against each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harry wakes up in his bed alone, blanket low on his long torso covering his hips, but the still warm spot besides him tells that Louis got out of the bed not long ago. He rolls on his back, placing his hands under his head and closes his eyes. Somehow he feels content, happy even. He is about to drift off into another light slumber when he hears voices. He opens his eyes and sits upright to listen again. He hears Louis voice and he is talking to someone? Harry climbs out of his bed thinking that maybe Louis is hungry and looking for something to eat and that’s just a TV or radio, so he doesn’t even bother with wearing anything when he heads for the door of his bedroom. He exits and heads for the kitchen and Louis finally comes into his vision.

He sees him standing in front of the open outside door not in the kitchen as Harry thought. He has nothing than white briefs on and he just stands there like it wouldn’t be a big deal, answering every question thrown his way by Liam. Wait, _LIAM_??!?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Harry runs back to his room and grabs first shirt he sees and jumping on one foot tries to get his sweats on. He makes it back to the door just in time to hear Liam’s "Who are you?"

“Liam!” Harry says and it sounds like he shouts it, it startles Louis and he turns looking at him with blank expression.

“Hi Li, I see you have met Louis, my... my...” Harry starts.

“Visiting Harry.” Louis finishes for him and Harry forces a smile.

“Oooh,” Liam draws and weirdly looks from Louis to Harry and back. “So…” he starts not sure what to say, scratching at his scalp.

“Well,” Harry clears his throat, “Come in, what brought you here so early?” Harry asks, because Liam usually visits with a reason and tells him beforehand.

“Early? Its 10:30 mate!” Liam laughs and after stepping through the threshold he scans the foyer, Harry catches him staring at something for too long and he turns to that direction to see what it is, his heart almost leaps out of his mouth. There is Louis bag, open with all his toys out. _Shit, how did it end up there?_ Harry thinks and coughs awkwardly.

“You want coffee?” He asks and his voice sounds strangely weird even to his own ears.

“Yeah sure,” Liam says and pointedly looks at him, questioning silently. Harry shrugs like saying it’s a long story and they proceed into the kitchen.

Before Harry follows Liam in there he pulls Louis by hand and whispers in his ear "Go to the bedroom and take that bag with you, I’ll come for you when he leaves."

Louis looks at him with a smile and says “Okay". He bends to pick up his bag and Harry tries not to stare at his bum. He can feel his cock harden at the sight and he softly slaps Louis bum making him stand upright.

“And wear something.” he whispers again and goes to the kitchen to face Liam, thinking of smelly socks and old people.

As soon as Harry enters the kitchen he can feel Liam’s questioning stare on him, but knowing that he can’t lie a shit he pretends that he don’t see it.

Harry hands Liam the cup of his coffee and when he has poured tea for himself, he sits down on the chair and expectantly looks at Liam.

“Oh yes, so why I’m here.” Liam comes out of his daze and finally remembers to say. “I brought you some files for tomorrow, we have last minute witness.” Liam says and opens his jacket to take out file. He hands it to Harry and he skips through it.

“Who is this? How did you get these?” Harry asks after he has picked up few words from the file.

“As you can see here,” Liam stretches over to Harry and points at the first page. “She used to work there, but left when found out what they were doing, she didn’t want to be a part of it and when she heard about this case she came to us right away.” Liam says and Harry reads a few sentences of the workers report.

“Do you think we could get her to come and testify at the court too?” Harry asks taking a sip form his own cup.

“Maybe, I told her that we will let her know if we need anything else,” Liam says leaning back in his chair.

“Okay. Well, I’ll definitely go through it at some point today.” Harry says, more to himself than to Liam. Liam doesn’t say anything after that, he just sits and slowly sipping on his coffee observes Harry.

“Are you okay?” he suddenly says and shit, Harry doesn’t want to go into that direction.

“Yeah, of course, why are you asking?” Harry questions, his eyes on the file.

“No, it’s nothing it’s just… your face-“ Liam starts setting his cup on the table.

“What’s with my face? Do I have something on it?” Harry asks and rubs at his cheeks nervously, hoping there isn’t any evidence from yesterday night.

Liam laughs. “Don’t worry there is nothing on your face, I mean you just look different, don’t know mate” he continues still laughing a bit.

“Don’t know what you are talking about, but okay, whatever you say” Harry says with a sigh and forces a laugh.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” Liam asks again and Harry squeezes his eyes shut for a moment.

“No, sorry… just not today, okay? I promise I will, but this isn’t the time” Harry says daring to look at Liam.

“Okay, I get that,” Liam breathes, “Well, that was all I wanted, so… I guess I’ll go then,” he says standing up and Harry doesn’t stay behind.

He walks Liam to the door and when Harry closes them after saying “See you tomorrow in court”, he falls right on them exhaling loudly.

“Shit, that was close” he says to nobody in particular and weakly bumps his forehead against the door.

He stands like that for a while till he feels another body press against him and smaller hands wrap around his waist. He smiles instantly and turns around to face Louis.

“Hi,” Harry breathes looking into boys’ blue eyes and lifting his hand to thumb at his cheekbone.

“Hi,” Louis whispers back with a small smile.

Harry looks at him for a while like that and leans down to connect their lips. It’s slow and passionate, and Harry feels like he would have all time in the world to just take it all in, take Louis in.

“Ready for the shower?” Harry asks him while kissing his jawline. Louis nods, his hold in Harrys shirt tightening.  

Harry proceeds to suck at Louis lower lip and he feels how the smaller boy in his hands goes limp. Louis lets out a quiet squeak when Harry suddenly lifts him and takes to the bathroom, where he fingers him open and fucks him again holding him behind his bent knees against the tiled cabins wall.

\-----------------------------------------------------

They spend the rest of the day wrapped up in each other on the couch. Harry does his last run-through his files while Louis tries out his hand into FIFA, Harry isn’t going to lie, and for a beginner he is good, better than Harry. It feels strangely good and normal for Harry; he can feel that ache in his chest becoming distant with every hour they spend together.

They talk and laugh and Harry discovers that he loves hearing Louis laugh. It’s a little high pitched, but every time Harry hears it he can’t stop himself form laughing too. Harry has come to notice how around Louis eyes shows up little crinkles when he does and his eyes squeeze shut, his head falling back, showing off his long lashes. And that’s when Harry finds himself thinking that he haven’t met so beautiful person as Louis in his life.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harry wakes up on Monday feeling well rested, which he hasn’t felt in a long time, and happy. He finds himself looking forward to the day and its events and of course waiting to come home. He turns his head slightly to look at still sleeping Louis. His cheek weirdly squished by pillow and his pink, thin lips slightly parted, making him let out a soft puffs of breath. His long eyelashes looks like tiny wings, fanned over the bottom of his eyes dropping faint shadows on his cheekbones, and his fringe brushed away from his forehead in funny angle. Harry smiles at the sight and lifts his hand to softly brush his fingertips over Louis cheek. He moves a little in his sleep and grips tighter into Harry’s bicep. Harry finds himself not wanting to get out of bed at all, but somehow he manages to untangle Louis feet and hands and slide out from under the blanket making sure to cocoon Louis in them. Harry looks at Louis from the side of the bed again and heads for the shower.

When Harry is dressed in his black suit and ready to leave he walks back into the bedroom. Louis still sleeps and he leans down to kiss his temple. He lets out something between whine and yawn and blinks his beautifully blue eyes awake.

“Mornin” Harry whispers still holding his lips against the boys’ temple, Louis moves his head to look at Harry and he draws back looking into his eyes.

Louis blinks and skims over the black of Harry’s suit. “Going somewhere?” he croaks out, one hand rubbing sleep out of his eye.

“Work, will be back later,” Harry says and sits down on the mattress. “Wait for me?” he adds and reaches his hand to brush away stray strand of his dishevelled hair.

Louis nods and pulls the blanket higher over his chin, but Harry can see by his eyes and how they crinkle around the edges, that he is hiding a grin behind it.

Harry finds himself smile wider too, he pulls off the blanket just enough to reveal Louis lips and kisses him, lingering for a moment longer before he pulls off and goes to work.

Fifteen minutes later Harry is sitting in his office, going through the case once more when he hears a knock, he thinks it’s Liam, as always coming around before they are off to the court and saying his good mornings, like the polite and friendly mate he always is, but no Harry’s guest is unexpected.

“Hey,” Harry lifts his gaze off from the papers to see Niall.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Harry greets him happily and asks.

“Had some papers to take from Liam, how you doin? Ready to put some law breakers behind the bars?” He says flailing the folder in his hand and coming inside the Harry’s office to take a seat.

“Yeah, looks like we are going to win,” Harry says and leans back in his chair.

“Cool mate, so Friday we goin out yeah? Been a long time" Niall questions and without even asking reaches for Harrys untouched sandwich.

“Yeah, sorry, this case been a big time consumer,” he answers smiling at how Niall munches in his sandwich.

“I bet,” Niall laughs, “so I heard about certain someone, by the looks seemed quite young bloke." Niall says out of the blue and Harry can feel his cheeks heating up. “And I also heard that toys been involved too, damn Harry I didn’t know you were into that stuff,” Niall mocks and Harry feels like he could burry himself alive.

“It’s not… It wasn’t… I mean." Harry stutters.

“Relax bro, its fine, do what you want, just use protection. OH! I- you guys can’t... I mean you don’t... shit, this is awkward… okay, never mind,” Niall laughs saying and stands, “Anyway it was nice seeing you, see you Friday,” he adds and before he disappears into doorway he winks at Harry biting his sandwich.

"Niall wait!" Harry calls and Niall steps back, his head only peeking out from behind the doorway.

"Do you think you could come over today? Like when you finish the work and grab Zayn too?" Harry asks trying not to think about it too much.

"Yeah sure, everything okay?" Niall asks carefully.

"Yeah, it's just, there is something I want to tell you guys." Harry says gripping the edge of his work table subconsciously.

"Okay, should I be worried? You look so serious." Niall asks observing Harry.

"Yeah, don’t worry it’s just something I feel like you guys should know." Harry says dropping his gaze for a second and then looking back at Niall.

"Okay, just don’t stress about it, yeah? See you later today then. Good luck in court!" Niall says at last and Harry is left alone.

Fuck, he is doing it. He is telling his friends who Louis is. Harry takes deep breaths trying to calm himself, _it will be fine will it?_ _As Niall just practically said its okay, he just didn’t know I’m into that stuff, so I am and what? They shouldn’t be too mad at me, right?_ Harry thinks and spares a look at time; he has to leave now if he wants to be in court in time. He stands taking everything he needs and making sure he haven’t forgot anything. He takes a deep breath rolling his shoulders.

"Everything will be just fine." he says and exits the office.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Harry wins the case as he knew he would, he feels happy climbing up the stairs to his flat. He has this strange feeling in his stomach, because he knows that when he is going to open the door to his flat, Louis will be there. There will be someone who is waiting for him and with that thought he quickens his steps. Harry realizes that he hasn’t felt that loneliness ever since Louis walked through his door that Saturday morning. Harry almost feels exited, like a kid on Christmas.

He unlocks his door, but nobody is there. Empty hallway greets him and he stops. Listens. Nothing. No sound, not even TV. Something pings into Harry’s chest like somebody would poke his heart with a needle. He sets his keys on the small table by the mirror and proceeds into the flat.

“Louis?” Harry calls when he reaches the doorway of living room, its empty too. “Lou…” he calls again feeling a little feared, because, yes, how could he forget, he was calling to Rent-a-Pet the other day, what if they came to pick him up? He never called again to cancel that.

He is about to proceed and go check his bedroom, but something catches his eyes when he passes doorway to kitchen. Harry steps back and turns his head just to see Louis.

Harry never been happier to see someone, he is still here. Relief washes over him and he breathes. Louis is smiling too, sitting on the table top in one of Harry’s plaid shirts, it hangs loosely on his shoulders revealing his tan, soft skin and arms of it he has rolled almost halfway up, just two of the buttons done, bottle of Champagne sat next to him.

Harry lingers at the doorway just taking Louis in. He runs his eyes over the boys’ half naked body. His legs dangling above the floor, crossed at his ankles. He has such delicate ankles, he loves them, and he could tell him by his ankles anywhere. Harry skips over the rest of his tan legs and over the shirt. Over his delicious collarbones where Harry can spot the faint marks he left there, his neck and expressed jaw line. Over his thin lips, Harry has come to love kissing, and pixie like nose and of course he stops at his eyes. He sinks in them; they are like an ocean with no deep end. As he locks his greens with blues and steps closer to Louis he can see how with every step he makes, they get bluer and bluer, and bluer drawing Harry in like a whirlpool and pulling him deeper under the water.

“Hi.” Harry breathes stepping between Louis now parted legs, cupping his cheek.

“Hi.” Louis almost whispers and smiles shyly.

“That’s for me?” Harry asks nodding slightly at the bottle. He knows its form his fridge since about last week, but that doesn’t make this less special.

“Yes,” Louis nods saying and his eyes skip to Harrys lips for a moment before locking with his again.

“And this?” Harry leans in asking, softly brushing his lips against Louis’.

Louis nods eagerly and is rewarded with Harry pressing his lips more firmly against his. When Harry pulls back he reaches for the bottle, popping it open and it spills over his hand and Louis bare legs. He takes a sip from it and hands it to Louis. His thin lips wrap around the tip of it as he drinks and looks at Harry with hooded eyes. After he has drank enough he pulls the bottle away from his lips and Harry can’t stop staring at them. The way they look wet and shiny from the champagne and Louis pink tongue peaks out to lick them slowly, teasingly.

Harry finds himself on the edge of wanting to kiss him or let him drink again. Sudden movement makes him come out of his reverie and Louis  is pushing him backwards until he hits the wall of the kitchen with his back, champagne bottle forgotten on the table top.

“I have a gift for you” Louis says, trying to sound suggestive, he does but his cheeks paint slight blush. Harry smiles down at him and places his hands on sides, letting him take control.

Louis just stands for a while like that, like not sure what to do, but soon enough he approaches Harry and wrapping his small hands around the front of Harry’s jacket pulls it off of his shoulders. Harry shrugs the jacket off further and it falls on the tiled floor by his feet. Louis continues slowly unbuttoning Harry’s shirt while he just watches him in amazement. When he has undone enough buttons to reveal Harry’s torso he accompanies every opened button with an open mouthed kiss, sucking Harry’s skin between his teeth and it feels so good Harry fights himself not to wrap his hands around Louis waist and fuck him against the wall.

When Louis has unbuttoned last button Harry is nearly hard from every kiss and bruise Louis made being so close to his growing erection. Louis spares a look at Harry from under his lashes and slowly slides on his knees unbuttoning Harry’s pants. He slides them down Harrys long and muscular legs letting him stand in just his boxers. Louis eyed the pronounced outline of Harry’s cock under the fabric and leans in, pressing his lips against it. All Harry feels is Louis hot mouth on him when his head falls back against the wall and gasps from the sudden touch.

“Oh God… Louis-ah!“ Harry moans when he feels Louis tongue slide over his still boxer covered cock. With every lick he feels the fabric getting wetter and wetter and his cock harder. Louis lifts his palm and slowly rubs over the wet fabric and Harry thrusts in his palm at the touch. Louis smiles looking up at Harry and leaning in starts to lick at the skin just above the waistband, he wraps his fingers around it and pulls Harry’s boxers down as well, his hard cock slapping against his chin. Louis just licks and kisses Harry’s skin everywhere, but not near where he wants him to, where he craves to feel him. Harry watches how he nips at his hipbone and licks the trails of his v-lines, Louis’ hands wrapped around the backs of his tights.

It’s like Harry can see stars when Louis finally touches him. He licks a wet trail from the base of his achingly hard cock, until the tip and rolling his tongue around its head takes him in, over his thin, pink lips. Harry uses all his willpower to not thrust into his hot mouth. He watches how Louis takes his length down, he’s halfway in when Harry loses control and thrusts into his mouth, the boy chokes around him, the feeling how his throat clench around Harry’s cock setting every nerve of his body on fire.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Harry breaths squeezing his eyes shut.

Louis eyes glass over and he pulls off licking the saliva dripping from his lips. He wraps his hands around Harry’s hips taking Harry in again. This time when Harry is close to thrusting into Louis mouth again the boy digs his nails into Harry’s skin so hard, he knows there will be marks left. He gets halfway down on Harry’s length again and flattening his tongue against the underside of it, he bobs his head few times, sending chills over Harry’s body. He sucks on Harry’s cock increasing the speed with every bob and rolling his tongue around him whenever he pulls almost off, leaving just the head of it in his mouth.

Harry feels the heat building in his stomach, he flexes every muscle in his body to stop his thrusts from every move Louis does. He can feel he is close when Louis drags the tip of his tongue over the slit and takes him down again, this time swallowing around him and Harry feels the head of his cock hit his throat. He swallows again and again bobbing his head and it’s not long when Harry spills into his mouth moaning Louis’ name.

He can feel his stomach tighten as he comes down the smaller boys’ throat. “Fuck, Louis, shit,” he hisses as Louis keeps sucking him off, every last bit. Harry squeezes his eyes shut tighter, he feels like his body is on fire, every nerve alight with lust and passion and Louis, he shivers in pleasure as the smaller boy bobs his head one last time and pulls off. Harry manages to slide down the wall pulling Louis in his lap; Harry connects their lips in a heated kiss and he can taste himself on Louis tongue mixed with the taste of champagne they drank minutes ago, he places his arms on the backs of his naked thighs and he moves them up sliding under the fabric of his shirt and stopping on his round bum. He squeezes it pushing Louis against his body and that’s all what it takes for Louis to spill over Harry’s lower stomach, gasping into Harry’s mouth and going limp in his hands. Harry won’t even bother to take his suit to dry cleaning.

“My friends will come over.” Harry says after a while holding the smaller boy close. Louis looks at him and he can’t quite tell what he is thinking. “I want to tell them…like, meet you.” he continues and gives a small smile.

“Okay” Louis says after, his brow furrowed. “I think we should-“ Louis starts wiggling slowly out of Harry’s embrace, “shower? If they are coming here don’t think they would appreciate this.” he adds nodding to both of their stained body’s and clothes.

“I don’t even want to think about it.” Harry says laughing and stands in time with Louis. Harry pulls his pants back up and follow Louis to shower sharing small touches and giggles.

It‘s not even an hour passed when there is a ring at his door. Harry breathes standing in front of his own outdoor. He shares one glance at his bedrooms door, which are closed and Louis behind them. Fuck, if this goes well his friends will have a chance to meet him, if not, then… well, Harry is screwed.

He takes another breath and reaching for his door handle opens them, revealing all three of his friends.

“What took you so long?” Niall is first to say and he steps right in and gives Harry a quick hug before passing and going straight to the kitchen.

“Good to see you too Niall,” Harry mocks, already feeling better.

“Hey, what’s the rush?” Zayn asks stepping in after and patting Harry on shoulder. He looks behind him at Liam sharing a look, which is last in line and walks past Harry too.

“Hi, just some things…” Harry smiles suddenly feeling some kind of weight on his chest.

“Hi, you okay?” Liam asks lastly his face full of concern.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry it’s just about Louis.” Harry says and Liam’s concern has replaced knowing grin.

“Oh, so is he, like your secret boyfriend you haven’t told us about or something?” Liam questions lifting one of his eyebrows.

“No, it’s not, it’s something else” Harry answers feeling his cheeks burn a little. He shakes out his hair nervously and goes to close the door. He gestures for Liam to go further inside and they do. Harry swears he can hear his heart beating in his ears when they step closer and closer to the living room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“So what is it then? And where is that guy himself?” Niall asks thirty minutes later, when they have sat on the couch and talked about other things they haven’t got the chance to discuss. Like Zayn dating the waitress Perrie and Niall flying to Ireland in a week for his father’s birthday.

“He is…” Harry starts, he can feel all of their eyes on him, but he just can’t lift his gaze from his hands and face them.

He is scared that’s the thing. He knows what this can do to his career, but his friends? What his friends would think? This is the moment he will find out. Harry slowly stands running his hand through his hair again. He lifts his gaze and looks in the eyes each of them. _C’mon Harry you can do this, don’t be a coward_. He tries to cheer himself up.

He takes deep breath. _There it goes_ “I rented a pet.” They don’t say anything, not really getting it, just looking at Harry expectantly. “That pet is... is... Louis, that pet I rented is Louis, he is kind of a ... erm a-"

He is interrupted with a laughs, he looks up at his friends and they are laughing, he thinks he sees Niall’s eyes leave tears. Harry breathes.

“That’s… that’s the best joke I have ever heard from you mate," Niall laughs, "Damn, this is even better than your knock knock jokes" he laughs again and others join him. _Shit_.

"But… but it isn’t a joke" Harry says and it gets so quiet he thinks he hears people steps down on the quiet street. It feels like he could blink and it would make a sound.

“Shit, are you serious Harry?!? What were you thinking!?" Liam questions on the edge of annoyance.

“Fuck Liam! I know, don’t start please, but it’s a very, very messed up situation." Harry says rubbing his temples.

“Do you know what this can do to your career? Harry you have bosses coming in two days! Fuck, if they find out, you are gone H, gone." Liam continues and it’s not like Harry didn’t know what this could mean, he is seriously fucked and jobless probably.

"I tried to fix this, I swear I did, but when I called them and they said there is nothing I can do, fuck, I can’t even start anything against them, I-I can’t just throw him on the street." Harry says looking at his friends, waiting for anything that could help him sort this mess.

“Wait, you going to keep him??? What the actual fuck Harry! You career is on the line and you keep him? He is... He is one of those freaks… Oh God." Liam almost shouts and Harry doesn’t like him like this, it’s the worst Liam he’s known and what makes it worse is that Zayn or Niall doesn’t say a word.

"No! He isn’t Liam… I can’t Liam, I know it’s wrong, but maybe when boss come over somebody of you could, like, watch him?" Harry dares to ask.

Liam laughs, but it’s cold and makes Harry’s skin crawl "are you kidding me? Watch him? Does he look like a fucking baby to you Harry? Get your damn head out of his ass and throw him on the fuckin street! There is no thinking H, I don’t even understand you right now!" Liam shouts and stands pacing in front if Harry.

"He is still a human Liam; I can’t throw him on the street," Harry whispers, his gaze cast on the ground.

"You’re unbelievable!” Liam says stopping, "I’m done Harry. It’s your mess, deal with it!" He adds and goes for the door.

Harry lets out his breath his head already hurting and looks up to his other two friends pleadingly.

"Sorry Haz, it’s my job on the line too, can’t help it." Zayn says and stands with Niall after him. He hesitates in front of Harry, like wanting something to say, but instead he looks at him apologetically and they leave following Liam.

Once again Harry is left alone.

He paces back and forth trying to figure out what to do, but his head seem emptier than ever, "Fuck" he curses running his fingers through his messy hair. He didn’t even feel this lonely before, that feeling when even his best friends turn back on him he doesn’t like at all and all of it because of his stupidity, this is all his fault, this is all on him.

He doesn’t even want to think what the headlines of papers would be; would he still be able to hang out with Liam, Zayn or Niall? Would they even want to? "Shit, I’m so stupid, God." Harry whispers giving up and plopping down on the couch.

"Harry?" he hears Louis say and when he looks up at him the sight taking his last breath. He looks so terrified and fragile, he doesn’t look like that smiley and talkative boy he let through his door just two days ago. He makes Harry feel things he shouldn’t, it makes him want to wrap him up and hide, take him away and keep him just for him, just for Harry. And fuck, he gets it now, fuck, he heard all those things Liam shouted, fuck.

He is about to stand and say something, but Louis beats him to it.

"You don’t have to apologise for them, it’s okay, I’m used to that, I’m used to those words." he says his voice sounding so small. "I can leave, you know, I can just go an find somewhere to stay until they come to get me, I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me." he adds and _no_.

"Where are you going to stay? On the streets? You can get hurt Louis, damn it, it’s my entire fault; they had no right to call you that, you... you... It’s just your way to survive, right? I’m sure I can try and call them again, maybe there is something I can do and they can come and get you early or something." Harry offers with a weak smile.

"No its okay, I can just go, it’s better that way." Louis says too quick and something about his posture and the way his eyes flicker around before settling on Harry again makes him feel uneasy, like there would be something else, something Harry isn’t sure he wants to hear.

"Why not? Why not, Louis? Do you have to pay for it?" Harry says and the way Louis posture stiffens makes him ask "Will they hurt you, Louis?" He repeats, his voice breaks at the end and he fails to cough.

He doesn’t answer though, just lets his stare lock on the old floor boards and Harry swallows around the lump, as wrong as this is he can’t let anyone get hurt by Harry’s stupidity, he doesn’t deserve it, Liam isn’t right, Louis is just a human and he doesn’t deserve to be hurt by this.

"Okay" Harry says with a sigh it finally feels like he can get his brain work again and figure this out, "Give me few hours and I’ll figure this out, okay? But don’t leave. Please." Harry says and adds when Louis looks him in the eye. He nods a little unsure and slowly disappears in direction of Harry’s bedroom.  


As soon as Louis disappears from the view Harry falls back on the couch and situating his elbows on his knees he lowers his head tugging at his hair.

“Shit,” Harry groans. Somehow he managed to get into much bigger mess than just telling his friends. Now he is all alone to sort this and Louis health is on the line.

“What kind of people are they?” Harry whispers to nobody. He falls back against the cushions and looks up at the ceiling; he can see cobweb stretching from ceiling to the light and that’s how his head feels, empty and covered with cobwebs.

“What will you do… what you will do…” Harry says and sighs heavily. He taps with his fingers on the surface of leathery couch, it’s so quiet, too quiet and Harry sits up to reach for the remote and turns on the TV.

_“Call us now if you would like to receive our universal steam boiler…”_ it comes to life just in time with advertisement on its screen about some boiler, but all Harry catch from that is _call_. Maybe he should call and fuck, and what he should say? If you hurt Louis I’ll kill you? Bad idea, no, no he isn’t going to do that. He isn’t going to risk, he is going to wait until the time is over as he wanted at the start, at least then Harry will be sure he is safe, unharmed. He is going to just ask Louis to hide, to sit in his bedroom when Harry’s boss comes and that’s it. Nobody will know, nobody will get fired and nobody will get hurt.

Harry stands, already feeling better and goes to his room to tell about his plan to Louis. He softly knocks on the door, but nobody responds. He knocks again. Nothing. He enters the room lowly saying his name and when he steps inside he sees Louis on his bed. Harry looks at him, his back turned to the door and he can see his body slowly rising with every breath. He is asleep. He slowly walks closer to him small smile on his lips, watching. He sits down careful not to wake the boy and reaches out to comb his fingers through his feathery hair. He leans closer to look at Louis and his smile disappears. Louis eyes are wet and Harry can see still visible trails over his slightly pink cheeks what his tears left. Louis was crying. Louis was in Harry’s room alone and crying until he fell asleep. Fuck.

Harry doesn’t think much when he lies down behind the smaller boy and wraps his hand around his crossed arms over his chest, holding him close, being the bigger spoon. He kisses softly his hair and whispers “Everything will be alright, I promise,” against them and swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat he sleeps with his eyes open, just thinking and listening to Louis breathing.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It’s like they are on the square one again. The next day Louis hides in Harry’s room when his boss comes, but all Harry keeps thinking is the smaller boy behind his bedroom door. Of course his boss notices that he isn’t really listening to any of his words and asks, but Harry gets away with “I’m not feeling too well,” and they move it to next week when Harry will feel better.

When his boss leaves, Harry waits, but Louis never comes out, when he finally does it’s with blanket in his hands and he sits on the furthest corner of the couch, away from Harry. Louis doesn’t talk; all he does is sits all day and following days in the corner of the couch and hypnotically stares at the TV. He doesn’t laugh; he doesn’t talk, he doesn’t even look at Harry. All he can get out of him is a barely audible “thank you” when Harry hands him a plate with his food, because he knows if he wouldn’t Louis wouldn’t even go and take food by himself. At nights its worse. Harry can’t sleep; all he can think of is the boy sleeping on his couch, alone. _Is he thinking about me too_? Harry thinks looking into the darkness of his room, or is he peacefully asleep.

“Fuck,” Harry curses rolling onto another side. Why is he feeling like this? What is this feeling inside of him that has replaced loneliness? That feeling which makes him stay awake and think of Louis. He tries to figure it out until the moment he drifts off to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It’s Saturday. Today Louis is leaving, this is their last day and Harry already knows he is going to miss him. He is going to miss the way he curves in next to him on the couch when he works, he is going to miss the way he always are around him, the way he laughs and talks, the way he looks at him and blushes when Harry can’t keep his mouth shut and compliments him. He will miss the feeling of his skin under his own fingertips and the way his upper lip curves when he is deep in thought. He is going to miss the feeling he gets low in his stomach whenever they look each other in the eye, he is going to miss his sea blue eyes. He is going to miss Louis. Fuck, Harry is in love.

Harry watches the black sleek car with tinted windows stop down on the street. He doesn’t have to guess to know it’s them, to know that they are here to take away possibly the only person that makes Harry happy. Harry just so happens to realise that he is in love with Louis. _Why today? Why now?_ Harry questions and this almost feels like somebody has their palm fisted around his heart and they pull and pull, trying to pull it out with bare hands.

Harry just stands by the window and faintly he hears his outside doors close with a quiet click. Louis is gone, he walked out through the door and Harry didn’t do anything about it. He didn’t run to stop him, he didn’t beg him to stay with Harry, he didn’t even say goodbye. He didn’t do anything of it. All he can do is watch. Watch how Louis approaches the car and big sized man climbs out of it opening the back door for him. He hesitates for a moment and Harry thinks that maybe he will look up, but he doesn’t, he looks at the man instead, fixing the strap of his bag and climbs into the car.

Harry watches how the car pulls away from his flat entrance. Harry strangely feels the old emptiness creep back, he feels his loneliness come back like an old forgotten friend, who was just waiting around the corner when Harry will be alone again. He realises that with Louis here it won’t be the same again. He made his flat feel more alive, he made Harry feel alive, with his constant chattering and walking around, with his laughter and silly questions, with his secret touches when Harry pretend not to notice.

“I have to get him back.” Harry says to the emptiness of his flat. “This is where he belongs.” he says again and blinks. He turns around and scans the room. It feels cold and empty even with the furniture in it. His eyes land on his laptop and Harry doesn’t realise that his legs are moving, when he already is sat in front of it and typing away in google “Rent-a-Pet location”. He finds it and writes down on his palm. He doesn’t even bother with wearing his jacket when he already is sprinting down the stairs and into his car.

Faster than he could imagine Harry is pulling up at the entrance of a four story building. It doesn’t give anything away that inside of it would be an office where they sell sex pets. There isn’t any sign of the building, nothing and for a moment Harry thinks that he has arrived at the wrong address, but then he sees the same big man coming out from around the corner and going inside. He unbuckles his seatbelt and jumps out of the car crossing the street with his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He goes inside and all the eyes land on him. Harry just stands there frozen not knowing where he should go from here.

“Can we help you Sir?” a lady from behind the reception desk asks him and Harry recognizes her voice as the woman from customer support call.

“Where is Louis?” Harry asks stepping closer.

“Sir, you can’t be here, you need to leave.” The woman says and looks behind Harry.

Harry feels somebody move behind him and he spares a look to see guard stand in front of the exit. Fuck, no running now.

“Where is he?” Harry asks again, this time louder.

“Call security.” The woman yells when Harry approaches her desk, he is about to lean over and ask again when Harry hears another door open. He looks to see Louis. Their eyes lock and Harry feels that familiar fluttering feeling in his stomach and he smiles, and Louis runs over to him. Their bodies collide in a tight embrace, just holding each other.

“I’ll take you home.” Harry whispers against his ear and Louis nods hiding in the crook of Harry’s neck. “I’m such a fool for letting you go Lou, I-I love you.” Harry continues to whisper and kisses his hair. Harry reaches down to intertwine their hands and looks back at the woman.

“We are leaving.” Harry says and goes for the exit holding onto Louis hand.

“Stop!! You can’t take him with you Sir!” The woman rises from her seat and yells.

Harry stops and slowly turns around.

“Do you know who am I?” Harry asks, feeling the anger rise with every breath. She doesn’t answer, just looks at him. “I’m Harry Styles!” Harry shouts and he sees the realization skip over the woman’s face.

“If you try to stop me I’ll fucking sue this business for abuse and all the other illegal things you do here, because selling kids for money is the worst possible crime! Do you hear me? I’m taking him with me, don’t ever and I repeat, ever try to harm him or look in his direction, I’ll fucking put you all in jail for life! Understand!?" he yells holding Louis tightly by hand. The lady nods not saying a word, a terrified expression on her face.

"Good and now I’m leaving and Louis is coming with me." He says and does just that. He approaches the tall guard and Harry glares at him when he doesn’t move. He does after looking behind them at the woman and he steps aside. Harry exits still holding Louis close, the touch sending chills all over his skin.  


They get in Harry’s car and before he starts driving, he leans across the gear shift pulling Louis in for a kiss.

"Time to go home." He says, drawing back from the kiss with a small smile playing at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time :)  
> If you share it, please let me know, send me feedback and link me or tag me, whatever suits you!! :))
> 
> How was it? Tell me...
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!! ANd THANK YOU in advance for getting this far :)
> 
> you are like an [arrow-to-my-heart](http://arrow-to-my-heart.tumblr.com/) x
> 
> second part will be up and running in near days too :)


End file.
